Mavis Vermilion
Mavis is a friend of Nero's, him and his group having met her long after the reign of Zeref ended. They met her as a small girl, and taught her the basics of magic. Eventually she became immortal and joined them before they founded the Fairy Tail guild together with her as its first Guild Master. However eventually Mavis had to die to keep order (as a vastly slowly-aging fairy should not rule over her guild for her entire lifetime, she reasoned). Appearance Mavis looks like a cute girl. However it should be noted that she is half-fairy and therefore aged at half the normal rate of humans (For example, she is physically 15 but really was far older, having led her guild for at least 30 years). Her blonde hair reaches all the way down to her ankles - hovering just above the ground - and also has a perpetual stick-up on the top of her head. She also always insisted on wearing her feathery head garments no matter what else she is wearing. Interestingly, Mavis actually used to have a tail. Apparently it was a completely normal thing for fairies to have. However when she left the Fairy Spring to travel the world as a mage, it was cut off as a symbol of cutting her ties to the spring. She now has a tiny burn scar where it used to be, just above her pantline. Mavis prefers dresses and skirts to most other kinds of clothing, and always insisted on going barefoot except during the colder months. When she helped Nero against White Nero in the "Characters Chapter" her spirit took the form of a beautiful angelic fairy. Personality Mavis is a caring person who believes no one should ever be left behind unless they wish so themselves while in the correct state of mind. However she can at times be hard on herself for choices she's made that ended up with bad results. She will comfort the sad and help the weak become strong. One could say that it's more her very nature than her personality. However she can also be a cold and calculating strategist, formulating both long and short term plans without anyone being the wiser. She and Nero were sometimes called the "Co-Conspirators" because of this tendency. History Mavis's personal history is very intwined with Nero's group's. When she was very young (physically 5 though actually being 10) she met them, having saved them from a storm and bringing them to her Fairy Spring. Mavis wasn't well-liked there, as she was half-human even though Fae was her dominant species. Nero and co. taught her the basics of magic which were previously forbidden from being taught to her, as using magic became natural to the point of awakening a genetic memory of powerful Fairy Magic that they wanted at all costs to be kept out of the hands of humans. When they were discovered, all of them - including Mavis - were thrown out, and Mavis's tail cut off before burning away the remaining stump. As they sheltered the girl she did come to recognize Fairy Magic, and from that she made her three signature magics which would be passed down through the legacy of her guild - Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter, and Fairy Sphere. When Mavis was 30 (though physically 15) she became immortal, and the group eventually founded Fairy Tail with Mavis as its first master. Eventually the time came for Mavis to fake her own death so as not to be discovered for the immortal she was, and she entrusted her real body to Nero so she could move about as a spirit while they wandered the world. After this they were separated for a time. Many years later they met up again during the X791 Grand Magic Games, after Nero interrupted the end of the Naval Battle event by freezing the sphere of water. She watched his small confrontation with Rufus and Orga of Sabertooth silently and met with him in secret later that night. The two then began devising their strategy for the upcoming days. When the time came Mavis moved on, leaving her blessings for everyone. It was later revealed that at least some portion of Mavis's spirit stayed with Nero, a glyph of the Fairy Tail mark appearing before him and turning into a beautiful angelic fairy that guarded Nero with Mavis's signature Fairy Sphere spell. This Angelic Fairy being Mavis's spiritual avatar. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Not Very Strong: Mavis was not a physical fighter, as the Fae are more gentle and physically weak species by nature. Sharp Eyes: Mavis has a knack for noticing minute details and storing them away for later, which plays a major part in formulating her strategies. Master Strategiest: Mavis is a genius and master tactician, earning her the epithet "Fairy Tactician: Mavis". She led Nero and co. on numerous occasions, with Nero commenting that "Under her lead, there was never a wasted drop of energy." Magical Abilities Extremely High Magical Power: In the group Mavis's magical power is only exceeded by that of Lolita (a pureblooded magical being) and Nero (a very rare human case). Immense Magical Knowledge: Not only does Mavis know much more about magic than the average mage, she has the ability to disect a spell to find out how it works by both observing it with her eyes and "feeling" the flow of magic as an extention of her abilities as a Fairy. Magic Fairy Magic is Mavis's natural magic ability. In addition to her fae-exclusive abilities she has also created 3 powerful spells that have fae-like properties but can also be used by humans - Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter, and Fairy Sphere. She can also cast numerous spells of all classifications and elements. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Chapter